


As it should be

by Qwerty1



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Meeting, Fluff, Just kinda testing out this ship, Let me know if you wanna see more of them, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: They don’t meet on an adventure, like you might expect.





	As it should be

They don’t meet on an adventure, like you might expect. They meet on a normal afternoon. Bill runs up to Clara, eyes wide and voice shaking as she asks for help. Alarmed, Clara starts looking around for eventual danger. She quickly finds it: Heather, soaking wet, water constantly dripping from the girl’s body. 

Clara grabs Bill’s hand, not really thinking about it at the time, and together they run off to find the Doctor. But the Doctor can’t help. Not in the end. In the end, it’s Bill who needs to say goodbye to her friend. Clara hugs her tight once Heather is gone. Bill might just be a stranger, but she’s upset. And Clara wants to make her feel better. 

Turns out, the two girls aren’t strangers for much longer. Bill has already seen the inside of the TARDIS, and now Clara’s offering her a trip in it. “Just to cheer you up”, she says. The Doctor doesn’t think it’s a good idea at first, but Clara convinces him otherwise. 

They visit an alien market place, and Clara and Bill bonds over a shared plate of various alien foods. When the Doctor announces it’s probably time to leave, the two of them are giggling and feeding each other pieces of colorful meat. 

Bill makes the decision to stay in the TARDIS for a while, and they slowly but surely opens up to each other. Bill tells Clara of her mum, and Clara tells Bill about Danny’s death. The subject of partners is brought up, and Bill casually mentions she’s a lesbian. Clara just nods, smiling. Then she tells Bill she’s bisexual. Bill returns the bright smile. 

The first kiss happens a few months after their first meeting. There’s been a dramatic encounter with some kind of lizard-people, and Bill is left unconscious. Clara and the Doctor carries her into the TARDIS together, laying her down on the console room floor. The Doctor rushes off to fix something, and Clara is left with her friend. Her very close friend, who she’s had a crush on for a while now. 

Closing her eyes and holding her breath, Clara leans down and kisses Bill. At first nothing happens, but then Bill’s eyes flutters open. She seems a little confused, but then she smiles a smile so bright Clara swears it could light up the entire night sky. 

After that first kiss, they kiss all the time. And hold hands. The Doctor has caught them in a heated make-out session on the jump seat more than once, and it didn’t always make him too happy. Especially not when their mutual affection got them arrested on a planet. 

Still, Bill and Clara don’t really mind what others think. They’ve both got everything anyone could ever want: someone to love, and someone who loves you back. 

Everything is as it should be.


End file.
